Family Rivals
by Angel Of Azarath
Summary: AU but the Titans have their powers. Robin has just started his journey as a trainer and has somehow ended up with a certain empath as his enemy. Bad right? Just to make things worse, he and his brother are fighting for her attention. Who will win? (I'm depressingly bad at summarys. Read it, please? For me?)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note; Hey! Yeah I'm a terrible liar but as writers block is destroying my story 'When Darkness Strikes', this story showed me the light and wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. Have fun reading!

Robin's POV

**"Now remember. You can only choose one Pokémon to start your journey. There are only two left as a girl came earlier and picked her starter Pokémon. Now would you like Tepig the fire pig Pokémon or Oshawott the sea otter Pokémon?" My heart raced as I tried to make my mind up which Pokémon I should choose. This was one of the most important decisions that I would ever make. I debated over who to pick. **  
**"I think I'm going to choose Oshawott." I said. Professor smiled at me, and handed me the pokéball. I pushed the button and smiled when Oshawott appeared in front of me. I bent down in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He was so cute that I couldn't stop my grin from getting wider. He smiled and jumped forward at me, pulling me into a small hug. I could tell that we were going to be good friends. Professor coughed and I stood up and put Oshawott back in his pokéball. He handed me the extra pokéballs and some potions to get me started.**  
**"If you hurry you might see the girl who came before you. You should get to know her. Very kind, she will be a good trainer in time and I hope you will too." I smiled at him then turned and ran out the door, waving my hand behind my back. As I walked down the path leading into the village I saw a small green Pokémon. It was like a snake with big yellow eyes. It looked at me then turned away, almost like it thought I wasn't good enough to be in its presence. I got out my pokédex and scanned it.**  
**"Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon. Snivy uses its tail to send leaves at its opponents and create small leaf storms. It's stare can intimidate it's opponents. It is one of the three starter Pokémon in Unova." It told me. A starter Pokémon huh. Then it must belong to that girl the professor mentioned. The Snivy glared at me one more time then ran off. I ran after it and nearly ran into a girl. **  
**"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was just running then you appeared." I started but one look of the girl and I shut up. She was as close to goth as you can think. Her skin was a gray colour, her hair was purple and so where her eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and fashionably ripped jeans with black converse. She had a dark blue jumper on with a hood too. She stood up, dusted down her jeans, glared at me one last time then walked off. Then the Snivy appeared next to me. It made a sound, like it was laughing at me then ran off to the girl. I expected her to shout at it, but instead she crouched down next to it and it jumped into her arms. She stood back up then carried on walking. At that moment everything clicked. She was the girl who got there before me, who Professor seemed to worship. She was the girl who I was meant to become friends with. Great.**

Raven's POV

_I started walking through the forest, Snivy in my arms. I grew up in this village right next to the forest. I've known all of my life that I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. When I met Snivy we bonded instantly. Everyone in the village says that I have a gift with Pokémon. They listen to me and I listen to them. My goal in life is to make sure that every Pokémon in this region is happy with its life. Big job for a thirteen year old, but my mum always told me to dream big. We arrive at a clearing in the forest. I smile, the river isn't too far from here. I want to show Snivy before we leave. I walk down the path and we arrive. I sat down and let Snivy explore a bit. I lean against a tree then I noticed the Oran berries in the tree above. I grabbed onto a branch and pull myself into the tree. Making sure that I have my bag I pick a couple. Oran berries are good for Pokémon health so these will come in handy. Snivy uses her vines to climb into the tree. We sat there for a while when a twig snapped. We look down and see that boy from before. I sigh, just what I needed. Wonder what Pokémon he chose. _  
_"Oshawott let's go!" He shouted as an Oshawott appeared. I closed my eyes and linked into its mind. Hungry. Aww. I grab my bag and jump down from my hidden branch in the tree. As I landed the boy jumped around and shouted when he saw me._  
_"Where did you appear from?" He says, attempting to sound calm. I stood up and stared at Oshawott._  
_"I was sat in the tree before you came along. Can I stroke your Oshawott?" I asked him. He looked at me like I'm mad._  
_"Umm sure? Don't you have your own Pokémon?" He asks me. Good point. I start walking towards them and sure enough Snivy appears next to me. When I get to the Oshawott I bend down and extend a palm to show I'm being friendly. Oshawott then high fives me, showing that me trusts me. I smile and start stroking his head, on the side, above the ear. It's a ticklish spot for all Oshawott. When I'm finished, I handed him an Oran berry, which he eats straight away. I stand up and frown at the boy._  
_"Your Oshawott was hungry. Make sure to feed him more often. Come on Snivy." I say as I start walking further past the river back up to the clearing. When we got there I heard someone shouting. _  
_"Hey girl! Let's have a battle!" The boy that keeps appearing shouts. Great._

X's POV

I waited in the forest watching the scene unfold. Robin and that girl. She will be mine. I watched her beautiful face as she decided whether to take up the offer. She turned away from me to face Robin.  
"You want a battle? Fine." She said. I smirk. She never could back up from a fight. Never has. Never will. And she never loses. He better be ready to lose cause if Rae's angry then you might as well be dead already. Her new Pokémon Snivy walked forward, and he sent his Oshawott out. Grass VS Water. He already had a disadvantage. He was dead for sure.  
"Snivy, ready?" She said. Snivy nodded and she stepped forward. "Leaf Storm!" She shouted, the blow sent Oshawott flying. He got back up slowly but collapsed again. She had won in one move, smart girl. I walked out of my hiding spot and smiled at my brothers reaction. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
"Nice going babe, couldn't have done it better myself." My brother started walking over to me, glaring daggers.  
"Get off X, I thought you left weeks ago." Rae's beautiful voice said. I wrapped my arms tighter as I felt her try to escape my grip.  
"Can a guy not return home to wish his girlfriend good luck?" I asked. I could guarantee that she rolled her eyes at that. My brother, he was bright red in the face. Aww, my little birdie brother has a crush. Too bad she's mine.  
"One, I'm not your girlfriend, two your bad luck and three. Get. Off." She was getting dangerous. One thing about Rae Rae. She has emotion based powers that not many people know about. To be honest, if she wanted to she could kill me. I let go and ran into the forest.  
"See you later sweetheart, bro." I shouted before getting into the thicker bushes of the forest.

Small note; I couldn't remember which professor it was in Unova and I'm too far into both games to restart and I'm too far away from a PC to check...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey! I've updated within a few weeks! I've nearly finished the next chapter for 'When Darkness Strikes' but for now, enjoy!**

**Slade's POV**

I cut through the overgrown bushes in the forest, trying to find the voice I had missed for five whole years. I knew it was hers as soon as I heard it, through the thickest forest in our Region. Only her voice could speak in such a threatening tone for a girl of her age. Over five years I've met a lot of starting trainers, but none as ever as scary as her. God help the person who chose to battle with her. Their dead before it's even started. The final branches gave way and opened into a small clearing. It was dark because the branches hung over, blocking all sunlight. I heard a noise and jumped backwards into a bush. I crouched behind and waited. A small group of Pawniard appeared, about ten of them, looking for food. I stood up and backed away. My Emboar doesn't need easy fights, it needs a challenge. My daughter can provide that. I hope. I continued walking in the other direction until I saw a Bisharp. They provide a challenge. They have to protect their pack. It must have heard me and it got ready to fight. I sent out Emboar. My daughter can wait for a while.

**Rachael's POV**

I rolled my eyes. Somehow I ended up travelling with an idiot and a flirting idiot. Just my luck. I was walking ahead of them when I heard a rustling. I stopped abruptly, leading both boys into my back. I quickly dug my elbows into their stomachs for personal space which made them jump back. "Shut up for a minute, both of you." I said as I crouched down to see what was there. They shut up quickly, which seemed to be a very hard task for X. I saw a group of Pawniard marching through the forest. At the back there was two, one was holding the other back. "I think that one's a girl," X whispered pointing at the one trying to keep in line "And that one's a boy." He said. I could see his logic but I kept quiet. Praising him might tell him that I like him, which I don't. "Unless they're both gay." X stated, which made me roll my eyes. He never could be serious. "Great deduction skills X" I said smirking. Robin laughed mutely. I looked back. The female had pulled her arm out of the male's grip and stormed off. The boy stood there, looking sad but then shook it off and ran to catch up. You know what they saw. Love blinds you.

**Robin's POV**

I watched the Pawniard. They reminded me of Rachael and me. She's not interested but he's head over heels for her. I sat watching them, when the boy grabbed the girls arm again and wouldn't let go. They were going to get left behind if he kept on doing this... Too late. The others had disappeared, leaving those two lost and alone. They looked around and they started to panic. I didn't notice that Rachael wasn't next to me until she was stood in front of me. I stood up and so did X. We both knew from past experience that Pawniard can be violent to humans. She didn't seem bothered and kept walking slowly, palm outstretched. The Pawniard just stared at her. She kneeled down and put both palms flat on the ground. She began to say something but I couldn't hear what exactly. It wasn't English. The Pawniard began to walk towards her but they weren't about to attack her, I could tell. Instead they sat in front if her and put their hands on the floor, similar to Rachael's position. She turned around and motioned for us to come closer. We both walked forward, pushing to get there first. This competition is getting ridiculous. I'm going to win but that's not he point. She would never like my snobby, irritating, flirty brother. Would she? "Bro." His voice snapped me out of the daydream. I must have spaced out. Rachael was playing with the Pawniard. Wow she really has a way with Pokemon.

**Red X's POV**

The Pawniard were starving from the way that they ate the berries Rae gave them. They mustn't have had a successful hunt for days. I think the girl likes her because she keeps going over to her and sitting with her. The boy, is attached to my brother. They're both love sick and it's actually quite pathetic, one other thing they have in common. Neither are going to get the girl. I bring out my Pignite so I don't feel like a sad loner. Typical that it runs over to Snivy and starts flirting. I sighed and stood up. Snivy isn't interested even I can tell that. She's going to kill him if I can't drag him away. I get out his pokéball and call him back. Rae mouths a thank you and Snivy instantly relaxes. No way am I going to let Pignite blow my opportunity with Rae. She cares for her Pokemon so much, it's going to have a bad effect if I can't control Pignites behavior. The Pawniard are being quite nice to us now. We'll as nice as being jumpy can make you. I stretched and decided to scout around. Bad idea. I heard a battle going on nearby. "Hey guys come and look! It's that legendary trainer, what's him name? Slade. Yeah! He's over here battling a Bisharp!" I shouted, getting excited. You don't know him? Well he came from our village and he left about five years ago. He's been travelling around looking for something or other. I can't believe he's back! He's basically the man that put our town on the map. Rae, Rich and the Pokemon come running over and I gesture at where I saw him. Rae looked over and her eyes widened. She froze.

**Rachael's POV**

No. Not him. He can't be here. How could he dare to show his face here after so long. No. Please don't see me. Please. I slowly took a step back and then turned and ran. I don't care where I'm going. I just need to leave. He resurfaces memories that shouldn't be resurfaced. I ran past the stream, jumping over it. I found the old willow tree that I used to sit it when I was younger and climbed up to the top. All my stuff was still up there. I guess my mum always hoped I would come back. I never even thought about it but I guess my sub conscious decided that I would be safe here for now. My powers can kick in here and nothing bad can happen. I don't have control of them, not completely. They only kick in if I'm extremely angry, sad or afraid. Like now. After about half an hour I heard people shouting my name. Three voices. Now I'm definitely not coming down. I heard a twig snap under me and I froze. Until I saw Snivy's head and I calmed down. I picked a berry that was near my head and passed it to her when she was sat down. I smiled and leaned back on the tree, closing my eyes and praying that he won't find me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey! I am writing up Darkness Strikes, I'm writing a sequel to Reflecting and I've got another story to post. That's a Doctor Who / Teen Titans crossover. But yeah here you go. The next chapter of this little thing. The first POV is for you to guess. PM me your guesses and if you get it right I might give you a cookie.

**Guess Who's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. It's been years since she called on me to help her. It's always been the exact same reason, and she deserves better then this. No ones ever bothered her as much as he has. I slowly floated from my hidden area and saw her. He was the only person that could reduce her to tears. Raven wouldn't ever cry over anything else, not even the worst pain on earth. She has never seen me, only he has. I'm the reason he left. Well partly anyway. She doesn't even know that I exist and she used to call on me more and more until he left. Five years ago. And now he's back. It feels nice to be out of a time loop sleep and to actually use my abilities. I slowly began to descend until I see them. Him and two boys. I listen to the voice in her head. I know who they are and I want to punish them too. After all they brought him here. They caused all this suffering. They're sitting at the base of the willow tree, talking about her. The causes of her pain. She can hear them. Faintly. Her pain is my strength. "Do not dare speak of her." I said, giving him a chill. The two boys whip round then fall backward when they saw me. I am a mere thing of legends, of nightmares. Not many have seen me and those who do, I scar for life.  
"You... How are you still here? You were banished by Arella." He said. I smirk. Arella would never banish me. She's the one who helped me protect Raven. She doesn't remember her past, as Raven. But I do. I'm part of her soul. She never would have been able to transfigure me into a physical being before but in this universe I took this shape. Something people would fear. Unfortunately he didn't get the message.  
"Who is that? Isn't that a..." One boy started. But he cut him off.  
"Don't speak it's name. Don't make eye contact. We need to get to Raven, I mean Rachel now!" How dare he speak her name?! He tried to kill her in my dimension. He tried to remove me from her soul!

**Robins POV**

I stood there paralysed with fear. I had heard of this Pokemon. I had read about them in the books the professor owns. Hardy any people have actually seen one. I listened to Slade when he told me not to speak its name or make eye contact. They are very proud Pokemon. Protectors. "Back away slowly and climb up the tree. Rachel will be up there. Try and calm her down." He said to me. I nodded slowly. I started to back away but the Pokemon was too busy glaring at Slade to notice. I got to the tree and began my ascent. I saw Rachel quite close to the top and started climbing faster. I was nearly there when I heard the scream. I jumped and lost my footing. I screamed, close my eyes and waited for the pain. When it didn't come I opened my eyes. I was floating in mid air with some black stuff wrapped around me. I couldn't move.  
"Stop moving, I'm going to end up dropping you!" I heard someone shout. I immediately stopped struggling. I started moving upwards to where Rachel was. When I was on the branch the black stuff disappeared.  
"Mistress!" I heard someone shout. I looked down only to jump back as the Pokemon appeared.

**Slades POV**

The Pokemon was about to attack when it stopped. Red X walked forward. Oh God. "So what kind of Pokemon are you?" He said.  
"Jason get back." I warned but it was too late. The Pokemon used shadow ball and sent him flying into a tree. It began to move closer to me but then stopped. It looked up. I followed its gaze to see Robin encase in the oh so familiar black aura. I knew she would be able to get into contact with her powers. None of the Titans remember before. I've been travelling for the last five years to find the others. Raven and Robin, I got lucky with. Beast Boy is on the other side of the region, Cyborg is isn't in this region and I couldn't even find Starfire. Raven saved Robin from falling and the Pokemon started levitating to her. Calling her a mistress. That must mean that he is her powers manifested into a physical being. That's why it was out to get me from the start. Flashbacks of the real dimension would have reminded her but this is a breakthrough. I need to tread carefully for now.


End file.
